


Who Knew

by ThatGirlSal



Series: Treble and the Reverb [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, High School Student Derek Hale, Minor Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6534439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGirlSal/pseuds/ThatGirlSal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski is just a junior in high school trying to make it through. She's lost her best friend to popularity, his new friends want nothing to do with her and the only thing that remains a constant in her life is her music. She doesn't even realize that there's more obstacles coming her way. (I suck at summaries.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Knew

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first story so I hope you guys like it. A lot of it is inspired by music and the artists that I like listening to. The song is not mine. It is Who Knew by P!NK.

Stiles Stilinski is not someone that most people would find ‘sexy’. She is pretty, that she’s been told, and sometimes even beautiful. Never sexy. She has a pixie cut that not many find cute, thinking it’s a little too short by most men’s standards. Her clothing is always baggy and they don’t ever match. She’s never been envied by many girls or wanted by many men. But that never mattered to Stiles because she knew that she had her best buddy in the whole world, Scott McCall.

Until one day, she didn’t have her Scotty.

Junior year came around and nothing had changed for Stiles. She was still stuck in the middle of the social hierarchy. Not quite at the bottom, but also not cool enough to have numerous friends she can hang out with. She still sits at the same table that her and Scott first claimed as theirs, but this time she has no puppy eyed friend to occupy the table with.

The problem with puberty is that it’s a big hit or miss. And for one Scott McCall it was a massive hit. Like the meteor that destroyed the dinosaurs hit. Puberty did Scott McCall justice. He had filled out in all the right places and had lost all signs of childhood in his face. With a chiseled yet crooked jaw that girls just swoon over nowadays. He had also moved onto first string on the Lacrosse team. Leaving Stiles on the bench who finally decided to quit Lacrosse since her best friend didn’t need her there to keep the bench warm with him.

The problem with Scott’s whole puberty thing is that it obliterated Stiles Stilinski’s world. First it started out as late replies through text. Then gradually moved towards missed phone calls and missed friend dates.

Now it was like they weren’t even from the same universe.

Scott started dating Allison Argent and seemed to be getting real close with Isaac Lahey, a fellow Lacrosse jock. Along with Isaac came Erica and Boyd. Allison brought her best friend Lydia Martin who in turn brought Jackson Whittemore and Danny Mahealani into the fray. To complete this little ensemble was the leader of the group Derek Hale.

Derek is the type of guy that most would call an alpha male. He hit puberty early on in high school and rumors say he lost his virginity at just 14. Stiles can’t confirm but she’s heard that Derek Hale is pretty much the king in the bedroom. He is the top of the food chain. Being the team captain of the basketball team. He’s also a gigantic womanizer. No one has ever seen Derek settle down with one girl for more than a week. Not since the death of his first love Paige.

Besides the point, Scott’s new set of friends all seem to have one thing in common. Their dislike for Stiles.

She knows she’s not exaggerating and it’s not like Stiles didn’t try to get along with Scott’s new friends. It was just hard when she knew they didn’t particularly like her or care much for her and Scott’s BFF status since birth. Allison from day one had been a bitch to Stiles for reasons unknown to many, but Scott just seems so oblivious to all of that. Isaac has basically treated Stiles like shit because he sees her as competition, which is fair since Stiles saw him as a potential threat also. Erica hasn’t even bothered with niceties since they first met, claiming that Stiles annoyed her with her spastic ways. Boyd isn’t so bad, but he also doesn’t try to make friends with Stiles either. Jackson has been Stile’s tormentor since elementary and Lydia has always looked down on Stiles with disdain. Danny is friendly enough. Always trying to stop the taunts, but there’s not much one person can do against a whole group. And Derek-he doesn’t even look at Stiles.

The one time Derek Hale had looked at one Stiles Stilinski he sized her up. Then told her to move out of the way because she was blocking his view.

Through all of this Scott hasn’t even tried defending Stiles. He tells Stiles she should calm down and “learn how to take a joke. It’s all in good fun Stiles.”

It’s gotten to the point where Stiles doesn’t even bother sitting by them anymore. She knows when she is not needed and she has more dignity than people think. She shouldn’t have to take their cruel jokes and nasty comments if she doesn’t want to.

But she also didn’t want to lose Scott in the process.

With her newfound loneliness Stiles has turned to writing and composing her own music. Something that she is now off to do after the heartache she felt in her third period.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_“Hey Stilinski, guess you and McCall really are over huh? That must suck to get dumped, but then again Allison is a pretty little thing compared to you.” Jackson whispered to Stiles. Taunting her more often._

_Stiles just rolls her eyes. Losing the steam to say anything real sarcastic back to Jackson. She glances to the right of her where Scott is. He just looks back at her and then looks forward._

_Now Stiles knows that Scott heard what Jackson had said to her. Before Scott would defend Stiles against Jackson’s taunts, reassuring her that Jackson was just being an ass. But I guess things change._

_After the bell rings calling an end to third period Stiles gets up from her seat and bolts it out of there._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stiles takes a deep breath as she enters the music room. The teacher leaves the room unlocked for Stiles, knowing about Stiles’ musical talents and her tendency to hide away this part of herself. She throws her stuff down haphazardly and moves towards the back of the room where the instruments are kept. She slides her around across the grand piano as she makes her way toward the guitar laying against the piano bench.

“Hello there pretty baby.” Stiles says gently to the guitar as she picks it up and takes a seat on the bench.

She closes her eyes as she starts strumming a song that she’d been working on since this whole Scott separation started.

You took my hand, you showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around  
Uh huh, that's right  
I took your words, and I believed  
In everything you said to me  
Yeah, huh, that's right  
If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong  
I know better 'cause you said forever, and ever  
Who knew?  
Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool  
Oh no, no, no  
I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you friend  
I'd give anything  
When someone said count your blessings now  
'Fore they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong  
They knew better, still you said forever, and ever  
Who knew?  
Yeah, yeah  
I'll keep you locked in my head until we meet again  
Until we, until we meet again  
And I won't forget you, my friend  
What happened?  
If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
'Cause they're all wrong and  
That last kiss  
I'll cherish  
Until we meet again  
And time makes  
It harder  
I wish I could remember  
But I keep  
Your memory  
You visit me in my sleep  
My darling  
Who knew?  
My darling  
My darling  
Who knew?  
My darling  
I miss you  
My darling  
Who knew?  
Who knew?

Stiles blows out a breath at the end of the song. As she goes to set the guitar down she is startled by someone clapping from somewhere in the room. She turns to see someone laying across the chairs.

Stiles blushes at the realization that someone had been there this whole time, watching her sing. As she looks over the boy she realizes that she’s seen him around campus. Not quite sure what his name is or if she’s even heard it before. “Uh..thanks for lurking on me singing? By the way dude that’s really creepy that you just sat there and listened.”

The guy just lets out a boisterous laugh in response. Stiles subconsciously likes the way his eyes crinkles when he laughs.

‘Jesus, Stiles you don’t even know who the kid is. For all we know he could be a killer or something.’

Stiles tunes back in when she notices strange music room guy staring at her. He continues to stare for a minute and finally decides to say something to break the silence.

“You sing beautifully. I don’t think I’ve heard that song before. Is it a new artist?”

Stiles looks down at her hands as she says, “It’s mine actually.” She looks back up to see genuine surprise on the boy’s face. “I like to write music. And no one knew this fact until today.”

“Well aren’t I lucky? I get to meet a girl who not only has a beautiful face, but a beautiful voice and mind to boot.” The boy says smiling widely. He sticks out his hand for Stiles to take. “I’m Theo by the way. Theo Raeken.”

Stiles takes his hand and blushes even more when Theo grabs her hand and kisses her knuckles. “Stiles Stilinski.”

“Beautiful. Just beautiful.”

‘Maybe this year won’t be so bad.’

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism would be nice. I'm hoping to turn this into a series of one shots so don't worry. :) Thank you for reading. If you did. If this story is similar to any other ones out there then I'm very sorry. I promise it was not my intention to rip off someone else's work and I swear that this is really a work that came from my own mind.


End file.
